


Misconceptions

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has reason to believe Sheriff Emma Swan is having sexual trysts while on the clock when she pays a visit to the station and hears some rather suggestive noises coming from inside her office. Regina’s curiosity and jealousy spikes and spirals out of control, when really it’s not all as it appears to be…Day Two of SwanQueen Week: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

The daily mid-afternoon visits to the sheriff's station had become a regular occurrence after she had caught the sheriff herself playing tin can basketball in her office while a handful of the Lost Boys vandalized the shed out behind the town hall and the calls she had made to the station from her office had gone unanswered.

Emma Swan had gotten two types of tongue lashings that day, one verbally in her office as she sulked like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar and the other much later on when she paid Regina a late-night visit to apologize for being, in her words and not Regina's "a terrible, lazy, and very undisciplined sheriff", which in turn had her flat on her back on Regina's bed, getting the tongue lashing of her life.

Regina's lips twitched at the thought of the blonde-haired sheriff on her bed, in her bed, on her, under her, everywhere all at once. Their relationship had yet to be defined, but the amount of times they ended up in _her_ bed every week for the last six months was enough to give her pause for thought from time to time. They were friends, maybe more than that now, but Regina didn't want to define their relationship for reasons of her own, reasons Emma was smart enough—thankfully—not to push.

Just like every afternoon, she headed for the station for her visit, but on that day, a rainy Wednesday afternoon, Regina was already in a testy mood and she could feel rainwater inside her brand new Prada heels. The sound of her heels echoed throughout the hallway and she turned the corner, letting out a rather annoyed and loud scoff to find the station otherwise empty as per usual. Rainwater dripped from her tan raincoat and she shook the dripping water off before removing it.

"Sheriff Swan?" Regina called out and only faintly could she hear the sound of that atrocious rock music Emma liked to listen to coming from beyond her closed office doors. She walked towards the door and hesitated in storming in. The noises she heard just over the music caused her to press an ear against the glass door.

"Hmm, god," Emma moaned quietly. "So good. Fuck."

Regina gasped quietly, placing a hand on the door to brace herself. She knew those moans all too well and a pang of hurt, of jealousy, shot through her at hearing them coming from beyond the closed—and locked she soon found out—office door. The sounds continued and she winced as she pushed herself away from the door, feeling a weakness suddenly overpower her. She took a few stumbling steps backwards before grabbing the rain jacket she had draped over a chair and hastily pulled it on.

Regina grumbled the whole seven-minute walk back to the town hall, growling at her assistant as she walked past his desk and stormed into her office and slammed the door shut behind her. The picture on the wall next to the door rattled on the hook and she tore her soaked rain jacket off and tossed it to the floor rather than hang it up on the coat rack as she normally did.

Her hair was wet and her makeup likely ruined and she stalked towards one of the few mirrors she had on the walls to inspect the damage. In her anger, she kicked off her rain-sodden Prada heels and leaned in to the mirror on the wall to fix her smudged eyeliner as best as she could.

Her thoughts caught up to her all at once as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and despising the look of the woman she saw staring right back at her.

_How dare she have someone else when she has me!_

_How dare she think she can lead me on to believe I'm the only one she wants!_

_How fucking dare she think I—_

"Mayor Mills?" Her timid, blonde-haired, twenty-something assistant called out timidly as he knocked on the door.

"What?" Regina snapped as she turned to the door as it opened. "What do you want now, Mr. Reynolds?"

"It—it's Andrew," he stammered and he stepped aside as none other than the sheriff strolled past him with a swagger in her hips, a smile upon her lips, and a folder tucked under her left arm.

"Thanks, Andy," Emma grinned and waved him out. "Hey," she smiled softly at Regina as she haphazardly tossed the folder on to her desk.

"What are you doing here, Sheriff?"

"Oh?" Emma laughed as she stalked towards her with a rather predatory grin dancing over the lips and normally Regina would be a puddle on the floor at a look like that, but she was angry. And jealous. "It's Wednesday."

"And?"

"And…I'm dropping off the paperwork, just like you asked me to," she murmured as she grasped at Regina's hips and pressed her body up against hers, trapping Regina between a rather horny blonde-hair sheriff and the wall. "I came a little earlier because I missed you. I don't think I can wait until I see you later tonight."

"Stop," Regina sighed, placing her hands against Emma's shoulders and pushed her off of her before Emma could kiss her. "Get rid of your gum. You know how much I—"

"Hate gum. Right," Emma laughed and she pulled the large piece of bubble gum out of her mouth and tossed it into the trash can next to Regina's desk. "Gone. See?" She grinned as innocently as she could manage and Regina whimpered quietly, unable to stay angry at the infuriating blonde who made her feel things in ways she hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

Regina stared her down and normally she would thrive off the sexual predatory nature that Emma was displaying, but she was torn and hurt and angry and…jealous. All because of what she had heard earlier when she paid the sheriff a visit—a visit Emma was quite oblivious to it seemed.

"Bad day?" Emma asked, her arms wrapping around her waist with ease.

"You have no idea."

"I can change that."

"I have no doubt—"

Regina was cut off by the sheriff's lips on her own, kissing her hard and deep as she manoeuvred them towards the desk just a few feet away with wild abandon. She gave in—because how could she not when she was addicted to the way Emma kissed her, like it meant so much more than what they had—and she kissed back just a feverously, grasping on to the front of Emma's red leather jacket that was soaked from the rain.

Despite her anger and her jealousy, Regina realized in that moment that she had the advantage. She could show Emma exactly what she could not have from anyone else but her, she could prove to her not with words, but by actions that she was so much more adequate at being her lover than whatever hussy she had in her office barely twenty minutes before had done to elicit those delicious moans past those supple lips of hers.

Regina growled, low in her throat as she grasped at the back of Emma's head and held her tight, kissing her hard and deep. She had one fist holding on to the rain-soaked leather jacket and the other grasping at the nape of Emma's neck and when they tore apart from the kiss, all she could see in the eyes of her lover was nothing but lustful desire.

She allowed herself to be thrown down against her desk. She allowed herself to be taken as Emma's hands roughly shucked the hem of her grey dress just up past her hips and yanked down her expensive blank thong without hesitation. It was only when she was on the brink of orgasm did she shout out her demands for Emma to lock the door with magic, her hands clinging to the blonde's head as her back arched up off the mahogany wooden desk, her whole world exploding around her all at once and at the expense of Emma Swan's delightfully and thoroughly skilled tongue.

Regina gasped as Emma stood quickly, a predatory grin on her face as she snapped her fingers at the door and Regina heard it lock, finally. She slid off her desk and pulled down the hem of her dress while taking a few strides towards the sofa. She turned to Emma with a delicious smile, suddenly forgetting those noises she'd heard in the blonde's office earlier.

"Strip," she demanded and it was a demand Emma never hesitated in obeying, at least she didn't when they were in Regina's bedroom. "What are you waiting for?"

"Regina—"

"What?"

"We're in your office," Emma laughed nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't mind doing other things with you in here, but I prefer not to be completely naked. What if someone comes in?"

"You locked the door."

"I know, but—"

"What is the problem, Sheriff?" Regina asked lowly as she gripped her chin tightly. "I want you to strip. Now. Either you comply or I will—"

"No magic!" Emma protested and she surged forward and kissed her hard. "No more stripping with magic. I still can't find my blue shirt after the last time you—Regina! Come on!"

Regina smirked at the now nude sheriff in front of her, her clothes nowhere in sight. With a hand pressed firmly on her chest, she pushed Emma down on to the sofa and hiked up her skirt as she moved to straddle her lap. She kissed her hard in yearning, moving to push her to lie down on the sofa rather roughly. Her lips trailed down Emma's neck and she sucked over her pulse point, teeth sinking in as she marked her.

_Mine._

Her lips trailed over her collarbone and down her clavicle, her hands braced on either side of her as she took possession of her with just her lips, teeth, and tongue. Emma's soft moans filled the room, her fingers sliding through Regina's hair, stroking her softly. Regina trailed her tongue across her breasts, nipping at a semi-erect dusty nipple before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard.

_Mine._

Emma gasped when Regina sucked her hard once more before nipping along the smooth valley of her breasts and teasing the other nipple with just her tongue. She wasn't normally so rough, so possessive, but something came over her ever since she'd heard those noises coming from the blonde in her office earlier and the driving need to take, to mark, to claim was overwhelming.

Regina languidly dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses along Emma's flat abdomen, stopping just to the right of her navel and sucked hard at the soft, smooth skin. She licked at the skin, pulling back slightly to see the slight mark left behind and she fixed her mouth back over that spot and sank her teeth in, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that it elicited a throaty cry past Emma's lips.

_Mine._

Regina leaned back once more and ran her thumb as she admired her handiwork. With a grin, she dipped her head down as she moved to kneel at the side of the sofa, gripping on to Emma's hips to move her where she wanted her. Regina licked over her lips at the sight of Emma spread before her, her hairless cunt already dripping and ready for her. She nipped at Emma's inner thigh, causing Emma to yelp in surprise.

"Regina—fuck! That hurt!"

Regina softly blew over the red welt on her inner thigh before dragging her tongue over it slowly. "Sorry, dear. I got a little carried away," she said, grinning to herself as she kissed over the welt and sucked gently, knowing if anyone else were in her very position, they would see the mark left behind by her.

_Mine._

Regina licked a trail from her mark up Emma's inner thigh, inhaling sharply at the scent of her arousal. She teased her tongue over Emma's clit, moving her hands to grasp at her hips because she knew Emma all too well, especially in this very position, and she held her firm against the sofa before licking over her slit fully. She teased at her quivering hole with the tip of her tongue before sliding it in deep, drinking her in completely. She flicked her tongue and moaned at the taste of Emma, diving in to thrust her tongue back inside of her once more.

As Emma's orgasm quaked through her body suddenly and quickly, Regina moved to kiss over the mark on her inner thigh before moving to kiss over the one near her navel and then the one on her neck, though not as prominent as the others as she would like. She licked and nipped and sucked until Emma pulled her away from her neck and kissed her hungrily.

_Mine._

[X]

The following Wednesday, after a week of paying her daily mid-afternoon visits to the station and not having a repeat performance, Regina was livid when she found the station empty and those noises, moaning and grunting, coming from Emma's office this time were not muffled by the sound of music playing. She stormed towards the office door and reached for the handle, stopping herself.

If Emma was having sexual trysts in her office in the middle of the afternoon with someone else—someone that was not her—then she didn't want to barge in despite her raging anger and jealousy because she had been so certain she had made a point the week before when she marked Emma as hers. She would certainly not give Emma the satisfaction of her acting like some jealous girlfriend because that was not what she was, what they were.

"Mm," Emma moaned beyond the door. "Fuck."

Regina gritted her teeth and leaned an ear closer to the glass. Her fists were balled tightly as she heard the soft moans and gasps continue. There was a thump and she heard Emma curse colorfully before there was nothing but silence followed by a low moan that made Regina's body burn in arousal. With a huff, she pushed herself away from the door and stormed off towards the station entrance, pulling out her phone as she pushed open the door. She called the sheriff's personal cell phone and as she angrily walked down the street, she could feel her rage growing with every ring that went unanswered.

"Regina?" Emma gasped when she answered before it went through to voicemail. "Hey, I was just—"

"Forget about dropping the paperwork off this afternoon, Sheriff. I'll be sending my assistant over to pick it up shortly."

"Regina—"

"Get back to work, Sheriff Swan," she said curtly and hung up before Emma could say another word. She made it halfway down the block before her phone was ringing and she answered it immediately. "What?"

"If I don't get to see you this afternoon, do you want me to—"

"No," she snapped and several people that she walked by turned to look at her in surprise and perhaps a little bit of fear at the tone in her voice. "Not tonight."

"But—"

"Have a good day, Sheriff," she said bitterly and ended the call, turning off her cell for good measure before she continued on her way.

She would most certainly not be seeing her and giving into those sexual whims, not after catching her a second time with some floozy in her office. She growled low in her throat at the thought of someone else touching Emma Swan, kissing her, fucking her. Regina was fighting a losing war within herself and she knew it. Denial was a wonderful thing and one she could pull off flawlessly when needed.

She was most certainly not jealous, she couldn't be. Emma wasn't _hers_ whether she marked her to be or not. That wasn't what they were. They were friends who liked to fuck. Simple as that. But she knew it wasn't that simple and if this continued, she would have no other choice but to find a way to talk to Emma about whoever else she was fucking on the side.

"Mr. Reynolds, I need you to run down to the station and pick up the sheriff's paperwork for me," Regina barked out at her scared assistant and stormed into her office. "I am not to be bothered for the rest of the afternoon, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, but what if the sheriff—"

"I am not to be bothered for the rest of the afternoon," Regina repeated herself and she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself down. "Hold any calls and refuse any visitors, please, Mr. Reynolds and if you fail to do what you are told, you best start looking for another job."

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina slammed her door shut and tore off her jacket, tossing it with her purse on to the sofa before she made her way over to where she kept her cider and other tumblers filled with various brands of expensive liquor. She pulled the stopper off the large glass tumbler and poured the cider into a glass, filling it to the brim. Her hands shook as she picked the glass up and sipped.

She had no reason to be jealous, she tried to convince herself as she paced her office floor with her glass of cider gripped tightly in her right hand. When they started fucking—which had been purely by coincidence if nothing else—it was a mutual understanding right from day one that it was never anything more and it never would amount to anything more.

Though, she reasoned as she took another sip, she hadn't missed the way that Emma would look at her sometimes when they lay in her bed after fucking for hours and that was a look of an idiot in love. She had ignored it many times, ignored it for reasons of her own. Having Emma Swan as a friend was enough, even with the additional benefits on the side. They weren't fucking because they were in love, they were fucking because it felt good and Regina had found her match in bed, someone who could keep up with her and didn't mind at all when it got a little rough, sometimes with a side of kink and dominance.

She had no right to be jealous if Emma was fucking someone else. She had no right to stake her claim when they were nothing more than friends with benefits. She had no right to be angry if Emma chose not to tell her she was having sexual trysts with some whore in her office in the middle of the afternoon. Emma had every right to keep it from her, just as they kept their own little affair from everyone else.

Regina downed the rest of her glass and exhaled sharply, feeling the anger still burning hot under her skin and the green eyed monster mocking her as she poured herself another glass, drinking to chase away feelings she most certainly didn't want to be having.

If only it were that easy…

[X]

Another week went by and Regina had avoided the sheriff at all costs, ignored her phone calls and turned her away when she would show up at her door late at night. Emma didn't need her, not when she clearly had someone else to scratch that itch of hers and Regina didn't need her either.

At least that's what she had tried—and failed—to convince herself when she found herself heading down to the station on Wednesday afternoon to pick up the paperwork since her assistant was at home with the flu. She barged into the station, furious as she held her cell to her ear, her call going unanswered. Yet, unlike the previous two Wednesday's, the station wasn't empty. David sat at the deputy desk with his feet up, happily sipping his coffee he'd picked up from Granny's Diner.

"Regina," he said with a nod as he dropped his feet to the floor. "How are yo—"

"Where is she?"

"In her office," David said as he pointed over his shoulder. "She's a bit behind on the paperwork and she locked herself in there an hour ago. Asked me if you came around to wait."

"This is ridiculous," Regina muttered and she stormed over to the office and knocked loudly on the door. "Sheriff Swan?"

"Hmm, what?" Emma called out. "I'm busy!"

"Open the door," Regina demanded, storming her foot down on the floor as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sheriff Swan, open the damn door!"

She listened and she could hear muffled moaning coming from the blonde and she felt her rage boiling up inside of her. Surely Emma wasn't stupid enough to bring back whatever tramp she was fucking secretly to the station when her father was sitting ten feet away, but then again, she reasoned as the sounds continued, Emma was an idiot at the best of times.

She shook her head and tried the door. Locked. Of course it was. She rolled her eyes and took a step back before flicking her wrist to magic the door open. She yanked the door open in an instant and stopped short, expecting to find someone else there in Emma's office and not expecting to see what she was looking at in that very moment.

Emma sat at her desk with a box of bear claws from Granny's and was moaning as she bit into a fresh one. She blinked and gaped at Regina, the piece she'd just bitten hanging from her mouth before it fell into her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Regina, it's not what it looks like!" Emma gasped and Regina swept her hand and the door shut loudly. "Look, Wednesday's are—"

"Do you not remember what we discussed months ago?" Regina hissed as she strolled over to her desk and yanked the bear claw out of Emma's hand. "No more pastries!"

"Come on, Regina, everyone has a cheat day!"

"You promised our son that you would do whatever it takes to improve your cardiovascular health and here you are, gorging yourself on—"

"Granny bakes them fresh every Wednesday," Emma muttered under her breath and Regina scoffed, tossing the bitten bear claw into the open box. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Oh, I wasn't was I?" Regina asked through clenched teeth. "Every Wednesday?"

"Yes," Emma admitted sheepishly. "I stop by after lunch and grab a box."

"Every Wednesday?" Regina asked again, the rage burning inside of her starting to fade as a realization suddenly dawned on her. "You lock yourself in your office every Wednesday to gorge yourself on these pastries?"

"Yeah," she replied with a shrug. "Come on, Regina, I'm trying here! You know I'm trying! I eat my greens every Sunday like I promised I would and I—"

"Every Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I—"

"And just how long has this been going on?"

"Just a couple of weeks! The first day was the day we, you know, in your office," Emma replied with a throaty chuckle and she stood from her chair and stepped towards Regina, sighing softly when Regina stepped back quickly. "I didn't think you would be so mad at me when you caught me. I'm sorry! I'll try harder, I swear! Just don't tell Henry, okay?"

Regina was beside herself. She had been jealous for absolutely no reason. She had jumped to conclusions, thinking Emma was fucking someone else when all this time she had been cheating on her diet, not her. She laughed in spite of her self and turned her back to the infuriating blonde sheriff who stood there watching a flood of emotions flicker over her face openly.

"Regina?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Emma asked tentatively. "Because you're kind of scary looking right now and I have a feeling this is not just about me cheating on—"

"I thought you were cheating on me!" Regina snapped, albeit a little too loudly because in the seconds that followed, she heard a crash coming from outside Emma's office. "God damn it, Emma, for the last couple of weeks I've been coming around like I always do and every Wednesday you've had yourself locked in your office and you were moaning and gasping and—"

"You thought I was cheating on you?" Emma asked quietly and she placed a hand on her shoulder and turned Regina to face her. "Regina, that's ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Is it?"

"Wait, noises?" Emma asked, chuckling when Regina rolled her eyes. "I do not make noises when I eat."

"Next time I'll record you, dear," she muttered under her breath and Emma laughed again, stepping closer to her as she placed a hand on her other shoulder and held her firmly. "Let go of me."

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "Why would you think I was cheating on you, Regina? You know you're the only one I've been with for the last…six months. You do know that, right?" She asked and Regina turned to look away from her and Emma sighed loudly. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"I was no such thing!"

"Come on," Emma smiled at her softly. "It's not so bad, you know, being jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?" Emma asked and Regina refused to answer. "Regina?" Emma wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "If you thought I was seeing someone else, why didn't you ask me?"

Regina clenched her jaw, her arms stiff at her sides. She would not admit it, not to herself and certainly not to _her_ , especially not now after finding out there had been absolutely no reason to be jealous of anything in the first place. She felt like a complete and utter fool and thoroughly embarrassed at her actions.

"That day in your office," Emma said after Regina refused to budge. "The way you took me, the way you marked me, was it because of—"

"Yes," she muttered angrily, finding it impossible to control the flood of emotions any longer. "You're _mine_ , Emma Swan, and it tore me apart inside to even think of you being with some trollop when you have me. Are you happy now? I was jealous! Now that I know that I was jealous because of a stupid pastry I feel like an idiot!"

"Regina—"

"If you wanted a cheat day, you should've informed me first! Then maybe I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions thinking you were fucking someone else!"

"Regina—"

"You do make the most ridiculous noises when you eat. Half the time it sounds like you're having an orgasm and I think you know exactly what that does to me when I hear those sounds coming from you."

"Regina—"

"I was not supposed to feel this way about you!" She sighed loudly and pushed Emma away from her. "This was never supposed to be anything more than—"

"Regina, stop," Emma said softly, moving into her personal space once again. Emma placed her hands on her hips and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's okay, you know? It's okay if you feel this way, Regina. It's not wrong. You know you're absolutely adorable when you get angry sometimes—"

"I am not adorable."

"You're pouting," Emma laughed and kissed her again. "Adorable."

"I am not—this is absurd—you and I—"

"Hmm?" Emma asked as she pressed her lips to Regina's again, kissing her softly, surely, letting her lips linger even when Regina refused to respond to the kiss. "You were jealous."

Regina scoffed and turned her head, trying not to give in to the soft lips kissing over her cheek and jaw.

"You were jealous because you thought I was seeing someone else," she continued and Regina shook slightly as she clenched her fists at her side. "You know there is no one else that I want to be with, right?"

Regina was silent and stewing in her own whirlwind of emotions. Emma continued to kiss along her jaw, her hands moving around to her back. She rubbed over her back gently in an attempt to get her to relax and when she refused, Emma leaned back with a slight frown.

"You hate that you were jealous, don't you?" She asked and she shook her head, bringing a finger to Regina's lips before she could protest. "You were right before, you know, when you said I am yours. I am, Regina. I'm yours and yours alone. I know we said this was nothing more than what it is, but we both know that's not true, don't we?"

"I have no idea what you—"

"Stop, Regina," Emma sighed tiredly. "What you're feeling right now, you have to know you aren't the only one who feels that way. Don't you see how I look at you when we lay in your bed together? Don't you feel the way I touch you in those moments afterwards? Don't you—"

"I do."

"I am yours, Regina, and I like to think your mine too," Emma smiled and that was all it took for Regina to unclench her fists. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the infuriating blonde and nuzzled her nose against her hair just behind her ear. "Is it really that hard for you to stop denying that what we have is something more?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You can't promise me that."

"I can and I am. I won't hurt you, Regina."

"This was never supposed to happen."

"What was never supposed to happen?"

"I was never supposed to fall in love with you, Emma Swan," she whispered, clinging to her tightly, not wanting to look into Emma's eyes, not when her own were filling with tears. "Damn you."

Emma laughed and pulled back, moving her hands quickly to cup Regina's face before she could look away, before she could hide the tears in her eyes and the vulnerability that she knew was on clear display. She blinked and the tears rolled down her cheeks despite her weak attempts to stop them and Emma kissed away each one as Regina held on to her tight.

"I love you too," Emma whispered as she kissed over Regina's lips. "I love that you were jealous," she continued, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. "I love that you think of me as yours. I love the way you marked me that day because I knew then that you loved me too."

"Emma—"

"I love the way your eyes look when you are angry," she whispered, smiling before pressing her lips to Regina's once more. "I love the passion you have inside of you and I love the way you make me yours when we're in your bed, making love. Yes, love," she said quickly. "We stopped _fucking_ a while back and I think you've known that for as long as I have that it's true. This became something more when we fell in love with each other."

"Emma, please—"

"I love the way you smile at me when you think that no one else is looking and I love the way that you call me an idiot because you always say it with this look in your eyes that tells me you don't really mean it."

"I do mean it. I do think you're an idiot," Regina said firmly and she couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out. "Sometimes."

"But you love me."

"I wish I didn't."

"That's not true."

Regina sighed. Emma was right. It wasn't true. "What do you want me to say, Emma?" She asked and Emma just stared at her with a smile curling over her lips. "Do you want me to tell you when I realized that I was in love with you?"

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Just now," she muttered quietly. "I realized that I am in love with you when I found out that I was jealous for absolutely no reason. Honestly, Emma, bear claws?"

"You know they're my weakness, Regina. You're going to tell Henry, aren't you?"

"No."

"Thank god because then I'll have to cash in on the deal we made and I've been saving up to—"

Regina cut her off with a hard, deep and hungry kiss and it felt so very different than all the other times they'd kissed. It was filled with nothing but passion and love and this time Regina didn't fight that feeling, she embraced it.

"You do realize we can no longer keep this just between us, don't you?" Regina asked when they parted a few minutes later. Upon Emma's confused look, she nodded towards the door. "Your father heard everything."

"Oh."

"You should probably check on him," Regina replied as she stepped out of their embrace and straightened out her clothes. "I think he may have fainted when I practically screamed at you for cheating on me."

"Regina, I didn't actually cheat on you."

"I know that," she said sharply. "Nonetheless, you deal with your father, Emma. I need to get back to the office and I expect you to bring that unfinished paperwork around in no less than an hour."

"Okay," Emma smiled. "Will do. Wait, so we're—"

"Yes," she nodded as she reached for the doorknob. "We're together. No more hiding."

"Does this mean we can't fuck in your office anymore?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "No, dear, but I would prefer if we kept _that_ a secret still. Nobody needs to know that the mayor and the sheriff are fucking in the mayor's office now do they?"

Another thud sounded just outside of the office and with a smirk firmly in place, Regina opened the door to find Charming on the floor, the chair he'd been sitting in toppled over. She blew a kiss at Emma and winked at Charming before strutting towards the front doors. While it had been overwhelming facing Emma and the feelings she had for her head on, there was a sense of relief deep down that put her more at ease.

"You're what?" David asked loudly and Regina just pushed the doors open and stepped out on to the street, walking with her shoulders held back and a strut to each step she took.

[X]

The very next Wednesday Regina stood outside the diner and waited. She had found out that Granny made the bear claws around noon and that Emma came around about one to pick up a box of them to go.

"Hello, dear," she said as Emma rushed past her, the white box tucked under one arm while she stuffed a bear claw in her mouth with the other.

"Jesus, Regina!" Emma gasped, nearly dropping the box when she spun around to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"Really, Emma? I thought you would've put a stop to this after what happened last week."

"Shit," Emma muttered and tossed the half-eaten pastry into the garbage can beside her. "I only bought four this time!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Come on, Regina, all I'm asking for is one cheat day!"

"No," she said as she took the box from her roughly and stuffed it into the garbage can. "You will not eat anymore of those artery clogging treats. I will not have my girlfriend having a heart attack within the next year."

Emma's mouth dropped open as Regina spoke. Several others that were sitting out in front of the diner just gasped as they stared at the two standing on the sidewalk. Regina rolled her eyes and slipped an arm around Emma's waist, pulling her close. She raised a hand to close Emma's mouth with a smirk.

"That's right," she said to the onlookers. "Emma is my girlfriend. Mine."

Regina turned to her and placed a firm kiss on her lips, staking her claim in front of the crowd of people who were just as speechless as Emma was in that moment. She pulled back with a smile and began walking with her arm around Emma's waist, holding her close.

"Mine," she whispered into Emma's ear as they crossed the street together.

"All yours," Emma whispered back, stopping when they reached the sidewalk to pull her in for a heart-stopping kiss. "And never forget it."

"Oh you know I won't, dear, because I plan to put that mouth of yours to good use. You cheated, _again_ , and you—"

"I'll make it up to you," Emma grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as they kissed again, disappearing from the street in a swirl of purple smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this one! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm sure it's not what anyone thought at first. I hope you enjoyed the read :)


End file.
